Sorry I Like Double Naruto's Version
by ShikiTeito
Summary: 1 tahun sebelum mereka bertemu…PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIP….. BUAK! "...nggak bisaaa!" "aku ngga mau kalian yang nyatain perasaan, biar aku yang menyatakan perasaanku," ujar Naruto tersenyum dan mendekati kedua Uchiha's brother. ItaNaruSasu threesome


Mina : ahahaha... Haaaiii! Bertemu lagi dengan Mina yang setiap harinya gaje..,,

sasuke : ck nape lu muncul lagi sih...

Mina : ahahaha… biarin dong Saskay, oh iya kamu jadi asisten saia ya…

Sasuke : hah? *menatap dengan tatapan siapa-yang-mau-jadi-pembantu-lo*

Mina : ahahaha... wah nggak mau nih? Sayang pdahal mungkin aja di penpik ini kamu kaga ada lo,

sasuke : hah? WTH! Kenapa bisa orang tampan nan keren kaya' aku ini nggak masuk d cerita

Mina : ahahaha… bo'ong kok tenang aja kamu tetap ada, dari pada itu... ini versi Naruto dari sorry i like double, ahahaha...

Sasuke : napa kamu ketawa terus sih au baka... gile ya?

Mina : ahahaha... saia nggak gila kalee.. tuh salahin si yamapi alias yamamoto yg nyebarin virus laughing ini

Sasuke : jyah ngomong aja kalo memang gila

Mina : ahahhaha... sekali lagi ngomong gila lo ga bakalan ada di penpik ini, sana bacain disclaimnya *nendang Sasuke kedepan*

Sasuke : huh! Iya iya... disclaim naruto by MK, this fic belong to Mina, gaje, aneh, yg pasti Yaoi, terlalu maksa, garing jangan maksa baca kalo nggak suka, oh jangan lupa mungkin ada typo tapi mohon dimaafkan.

Mina : oh ya, ada sedikit pesan lebih baik kalian bacanya urut ya… soalnya ni cerita walaupun beda fandom tapi saia urutkan, cerita pertama dipegang oleh D gray man jadi baca yg itu dulu. Nah silakan baca ,,…

Sorry I Like Double Naruto Version

1 tahun sebelum mereka bertemu…

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIP…..

BUAK!

"Ngh… berisik, lima menit lagi" kembali tidur. Beberapa menit kemudian dengan tiba-tiba pemuda tersebut membuka mata. Melihat kearah jam yang sayangnya sudah menjadi almarhum karena dibanting kearah dinding dengan sadisnya.

"Kaaahh! Sial udah jam segini!" pemuda tersebut langsung berlari kekamar mandi dan membersihkan mukanya (untung dia punya jam weker serep). "Kaasan! Kenapa nggak bangun... in ah... iya aku lupa," ujar pemuda tersebut lesu sambil menghela nafas dia memakai seragam sekolahnya.

'Sepi...' batin sang pemuda memakan sarapan yang dibuatnya. Ya sebulan yang lalu ibunya, keluarganya meninggalkan dunia ini, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri ya sendiri dirumah yang sederhana itu.

Naruto pemuda berambut kuning yang sehari-harinya selalu ceria, tapi sejak ibunya meninggal keceriaannya hilang, menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Entah berada dimana ayahnya sekarang, ayahnya meninggalkannya saat ia masih kecil. Didepan semua orang dia selalu pura-pura ceria, bahkan dia pun bersembunyi bila ingin menangis.

"He... udah jam segini? Hyeee… gawaatt ttebayo!" Naruto berlari dari rumahnya ke sekolahnya yang untungnya hanya berjarak lima menit dari rumahnya.

===========.

"Sasuke, Itachi ayah hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai sini aja, jadi kalian dari sini jalan ya" ujar Fugaku Uchiha didalam mobil kepada anak-anaknya yang sudah berada diluar.

"Haah… iya, iya sana… pacaran aja ama Minato san dasar tousan payah" ejek Sasuke sengit berjalan mendahului Itachi didepan.

"Kami berangkat dulu tousan," Itachi yang dibelakang Sasuke mengikuti jejak sang adik yang sudah ada didepannya.

"Hiks… kenapa anak bungsuku membenciku, sih?" isak Fugaku karena dibenci anaknya.

'Ni orang dari dulu suka gini terus,' batin Minato jengkel dengan sikap Fugaku, "bukannya itu salah Fu chan sendiri?" ujar Minato dengan dingin. Seketika Fugaku mengeras dan hancur bagai debu, Minato hanya bisa menghela nafas.

************.

"Hafuuhh… untung aja nggak telat, masa telat dihari pertama" ujar Naruto mengambil nafas karena udara dalam paru-parunya terkuras saat lari.

Naruto berjalan kearah kerumunan yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya saat melihat sekeliling. 'Apaan tuh' batin Naruto berjalan kearah kerumunan yang menarik perhatiannya sekarang.

Ditengah kerumunan terlihat dua orang pemuda berambut hitam kelam, yang satu panjang diikat dan satu lagi pendek dengan model... err... bisa diblang pantat bebek? Yah seperti itulah pokoknya. Didepan kedua pemuda terpampang dengan indah papan pembagian kelas.

Dengan susah payah Naruto bergerak untuk sampai ketempat papan pembagian kelas. "Permisi, permisi," ujar Naruto agar dibukakan akses menuju papan yang terpampang dengan tegak disamping pintu masuk sekolahnya.

"Lho? Naruto..." ujar seseorang yang melihat sosok Naruto.

Dengan refleks yang bagus Naruto menoleh "Eh? ! Allen san?" teriak Naruto saat ia menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

Orang yang dipanggil Allen tersenyum, "apa kabar Naruto kun?" sapa Allen dengan tenang.

Naruto tersenyum balik, "baik kok, lho? Mana si kelinci mesum ama tukang marah?" tanya Naruto sambil bercelingukkan menyari dua orang yang lain.

"Entah lah tak usah dipikirin nanti juga keliatan sendiri," ujar Allen tenang sambil berjalan menuju papan didepan mereka (ternyata Allen bisa dingin juga ==).

Naruto mengikuti jejak Allen lalu melihat dimanakah kelasnya untuk satu tahun mendatang itu. Dengan agak terkejut dia menemukan namanya dibarisan kelas 1-3, sedangkan Allen ada di 1-1.

"Wah, Naruto kun sepertinya kita tahun ini nggak sekelas ya. Sayang sekali," ujar Allen tersenyum melihat wajah syok Naruto.

"Muueee... aku nggak mau pisah dari Allen ttebayo," ujar Naruto sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Heh, jangan nampangin muka gaje lo deh" ujar seseorang dari belakang Naruto dan Allen.

Naruto dan Allen menengok kearah suara yang mereka kenal betul, khusus Naruto suara yang sangat menyebalkan "Kanda!" ujar Naruto dan Allen berbarengan.

"Yow, duo moyashi" ujar Kanda dengan tenang sambil berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Allen menggembungan pipi mereka karena dipanggil moyashi, dan hal itu terlihat imut dimata Kanda (-Naruto dia sih cuman liatin Allen aja).

"Hei, kalian bertiga... udah lama nggak ngumpul nih" sapa seseorang dari belakang Kanda dengan sukses membuat ketiga orang tersebut kaget.

"Baka hentai usagi?" teriak ketiganya berbarengan dengan sukses membuat sang baka hentai usagi membekap mulut manusia yang ada didepannya.

"Kalian ingin membunuhku, ya?" tanya Lavi dengan geram sambil membekap sahabatnya itu.

"Hahis, hamuh han hehang baha henhai uhagi (baca= habis, kamu kan memang baka hentai usagi) " ujar mereka bertiga dengan muka innocent.

Lavi mematung dan tertimpa berton-ton batu yang entah dari mana asalnya mendengar ucapan mereka bertiga yang tepat mengenai jantungnya.

"Hei~ permisi… kalian berempat menghalangi pandanganku" terdengar suara menyebalkan dari belakang mereka. Menengoklah mereka saat mendengar suara tersebut, terlihat dua orang pemuda tampan berambut dan bermata sama dan senada.

'Tampan' batin Naruto melihat kedua pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan Naruto menoleh kearah naruto, "ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu, dobe" ujar Sasuke dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Hei Sasuke! Jangan ngomong begitu, maafkan dia ya" ujar pemuda yang lebih tua dari pemuda yang satunya.

"Huh, dia memang dobekan. Ngapain aku minta maaf," ujar Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Itachi menghela nafas, "sudahlah sesukamu saja Sasuke, aku kekelas dulu" ujar Itachi, lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya berada.

Beberapa detik Naruto bisa mencerna kata-kata pemuda yang tak dikenal didepannya, "TEME! Siapa yang kau panggil Dobe, hah?" teriak Naruto setelah beberapa menit. "Hei, kau! Eh… lho… dimana dia?" Naruto celingukkan mencari pemuda tersebut, tapi nihil pemuda tersebut sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Siaaall! Awas kau TEME!" teriak Naruto saking kesalnya pada pemuda yang baru saja dia temui hari ini.

Allen tertawa, "seperti biasa suara cemprengmu nggak berubah ya Naruto," ujar Allen, Kanda dan Lavi yang lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kesal.

"EH... tunggu!" teriak Naruto pada Allen dan kawanannya.

=============;

"Sial, nyebelin banget sih tuh teme. Awas kalau ketemu lagi," ujar Naruto asyik ngedumel.

"Tsunayoshi kun, jangan lari!" teriak seseorang dari arah depan.

"Herbivore, kalau kau lari kami korosu!" ujar seorang lagi sambil mempersiapkan tonfanya di kedua tangan.

Dari arah depan pemuda yang bernama Tsuna sedang berlari sambil menunduk, diapun tak melihat ada orang didepannya. Dengan keras, Tsuna menabrak Naruto hingga mereka berdua jatuh bersama.

"Ittai," erang Naruto sambil memegang tempat yang sakit, dilihatnya tersangka yang sudah membuatnya kesakitan.

"Go... gomen, gomen..." ujar Tsuna minta maaf atas perbuatannya, lalu ia lari lagi secepat yang ia bisa karena sepertinya dia sedang dikejar (emang lagi dikejar).

"Eh... tung..." ujar Naruto tertahan karena Tsuna sudah pergi jauh. "Yah, tuh anak udah ngilang aja," ujar Naruto berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda tadi.

'Kelas 1-3,' batin Naruto sambil memperhatikan papan kelas yang terpampang indah di atas pintu masuk kelas. 'Ini dia!' seru Naruto dalam hatinya setelah menemukan papan yang bertuliskan "Kelas 1-3" di atas sebuah pintu.

Dibukanya sang pintu dengan agak kasar, dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang akan membuatnya sebal selama setahun kemudian. Ya, duduklah seorang pemuda yang sangat amat dikenalinya, pemuda yang tadi mengejeknya. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto agaknya sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang diluar keinginannya. Naruto berjalan ketempat duduk yang kosong, tempat kosong itu sayangnya dekat dengan Sasuke. Bukan dekat lagi tapi sangat dekat, ya bersebelahan.

Jika disana nggak ada orang, Naruto udah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. 'Sabar Naruto... sabar,' batin Naruto mengelus dadanya.

"VOI! Kalian semuaa... perkenalkan aku, Squalo Superbia. Lebih tinggi dari Stronzo, dan lebih elit dari raja. Akan menjadi wali kelas kalian semua... berbahagialah!" ujar (baca= teriak) Squalo pada anak didiknya yang baru.

'Guru yang aneh,' batin para murid.

"Aku, Squalo Superbia mengajar bahasa Italia, ingat-ingatlah hal itu!" ujar Squalo dengan suara cempreng yang bisa menghancurkan kaca 10 mili. Squalo melihat kearah para muridnya. "Voi! Cepat perkenalkan diri kalian!" teriak Squalo membuat seluruh muridnya harus menutup telinga saat mendengarkan suara cempreng guru mereka.

"Mulai dari kamu!" tunjuk Squalo kearah Naruto yang sedang menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya.

Naruto dengan lemas berdiri, "Naruto Uzumaki… salam kenal" ujar Naruto lalu duduk lagi.

"Hm… Naruto ya, baiklah sebelahnya" tunjuk sang guru.

Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan berdiri, "Sasuke Uchiha," ujarnya lalu duduk lagi.

Squalo sedikit sebal dengan muridnya yang ngomongnya pelit banget, "yah selanjutnya…" ujar Squalo sambil melanjutkan acara perkenalan. Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali nggak tertarik dengan acara perkenalan itu. Naruto telah terbawa mimpi dan Sasuke… dia membaca buku pelajarannya dan sesekali melirik kearah Naruto.

"Psstt… hei Dobe! Dilihatin ama Squalo sensei lo," ujar Sasuke tanpa berpaling dari bukunya.

Squalo melihat kearah Naruto, "Voi! Naruto sama! Jangan tidur saat pelajaran!" teriak Squalo kesal melihat muridnya yang tertidur saat kelasnya berlangsung.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, 'Naruto sama?' batin sasuke yang bingung dengan panggilan Naruto.

Naruto yang terganggu dengan suara cempreng Squalo terbangun dan mengusap matanya yang masih berat, "berisik, Squalo san!" ujar Naruto yang masih mengerjapkan matanya lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Naruto sama! Mau kemana?" teriak Squalo sebelum Naruto pergi sepenuhnya dari kelas.

Naruto menguap, "ketempat ojiichan" ujarnya yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya menghilang dari dalam kelas.

"Tunggu Naruto sama diruang kouchou sedang…" ujar Squalo terputus karena Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Squalo menghela nafas melihat cucu sang kouchou, "Baiklah! Ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita" ujar Squalo melanjutkan pelajaran mereka yang tertunda karena acara perkenalan.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Naruto berjalan kearah sebuah pintu besar nan megah bertuliskan "Kouchou" dengan indah menggantung didepan pintu tersebut. Dengan langkah mengantuk Naruto membuka pintu, terlihat sebuah meja didepan jendela dan didepan meja terdapat sofa yang berjejer saling menghadap.

Dan seorang pria berambut putih panjang duduk hampir tertutupi berkas-berkas yang berserakkan diatas meja. naruto menghela nafas melihat pemandangan didepannya yang nggak pernah berubah. "Ojiichan kapan mau ngeberesin tuh meja…" ujar Naruto berjalan kearah salah satu sofa dan tiduran.

Sang Ojiichan hanya tertawa, "ahahaha… kalo Naru chan mau ngebantuin jiichan," ujar sang kepala sekolah sebut saja Jiraiya Uzumaki.

Naruto sama sekali nggak mendengarkan perkataan Ojiichannya dan tertidur pulas di sofa empuk yang dapat menghipnotisnya sehingga tertidur. Jiraiya melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang tertidur lalu menghela nafas, "kapan dia pulang… menantuku" ujar Jiraiya membalik kursinya sehingga melihat langit biru nan cerah.

_Teng… teng… teng…_

Bel pertanda berakhirnya pelajaran pagi dan awal istirahat siang berkumandang denga indah ditelinga seluruh murid. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan terlihatlah bola mata biru sewarna dengan langit yang dari tadi tertutupi. Dilihatnya sekeliling ternyata sang kakek sudah tidak ada, Naruto berdiri dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan ruangan.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolahnya dan menuju kelas. Disepanjang perjalanan Naruto yang masih mengantuk terus menguap, entah beruntung entah sial Naruto menabrak seseorang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ittai!" erang Naruto yang mendarat tidak sempurna dilantai.

Yang menabrak Naruto mengulurkan tangannya didepan Naruto. Reflek Naruto menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mencari orang yang sudah membuatnya terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

Sebentar Naruto terpaku akan wajah orang tersebut, mirip dengan wajah Sasuke Uchiha tapi orang ini memiliki keriput dan berambut panjang diikat buntut kuda.

"Maaf… apa kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya orang tersebut yang diduga sebagai Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto masih mematung melihat rupa orang yang menabrak dan menolongnya, "maaf apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah kembali dari alam baka (mati dong…) err… kembali dari alam mimpi kaget dengan wajah super dekat Itachi dan mendorongnya. Kali ini untungnya bukan Naruto yang jatuh melainkan Itachi (reader: ya iyalah… orang didorong xp).

Sebagai tersangka dorong lari Naruto kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan lari meninggalkan Itachi yang seperti-sepertinya juga kaget dengan apa yang terjadi barusan saja. Itachi kembali kealam nyata, dia melihat kearah perginya "kawaii kitsune" yang baru saja ia klaim sebagai miliknya.

Mengapa Itachi menjuluki Naruto sebagai "kawaii kitsune"? kita serahkan pemikiran itu pada Itachi sendiri (reader: dasar author ngga bertaggung jawab!). ahahaha… dari pada saia ntar digebukin ama readers mending saia beritau. Mengapa Itachi menjuluki Naruto sebagai "kawaii kitsune"? itu karena Naruto yang lincah dan memukau bagai kitsune (apanya?) sudahlah mohon dipikir sendiri.

'Hyaaa… orang tadi keren banget!' batin Naruto yang sedang berlari pikirannya pun ikut lari mikirin orang yang awalnya jadi tersangka malah jadi korban dorong lari Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang (ya eyalah masa hantu) yang suaranya sepertinya sangat familiar. Ya Iruka sensei yang memanggilnya, Naruto lalu menoleh kearah Iruka berada. "ada apa Iruka sensei~" ujar Naruto yang akhirnya melihat sosok Iruka.

Iruka mengatur nafasnya sejenak, "begini Naruto, apa dirumah kau makan dengan baik?" ujar Iruka sedikit khawatir.

Naruto tersenyum, "tenang aja Iruka sensei aku makan dengan baik kok," ujarnya berusaha agar sang guru sekaligus pamannya itu tak khawatir.

Iruka tersenyum lega dengan jawaban keponakannya satu ini, "baguslah kalau begitu…" akhirnya lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto yang akhirnya sendiri kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya semula, ya ruang kelas.

Ruang kelas terasa hening… sepertinya pelajaran dalam kelas tergantikan oleh pelajaran olahraga yang biasanya diadakan di lapangan luar atau gedung olahraga.

Naruto duduk dikursinya melihat kearah langit yang nggak bosan-bosannya dipandanginya, "membosankan…" ujarnya yang lalu ia terlelap terbius oleh nyamannya angin saat itu.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya sudah banyak murid berkumpul didalam kelas, "oi dobe… kenapa kamu nggak ikut pelajaran OR tadi?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang akhirnya sudah terbangun sempurna.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan malas, "tersera aku dong…" ujar Naruto dengan suara menyebalkan.

Seketika tanda persimpangan jalan terlihat jelas dikepala Sasuke, tanda ia kesal dengan Naruto. "Heh… oke sekarang aku kesal padamu dobe…"

Naruto kesal dengan panggilan 'Dobe' yang diberikan Sasuke dengan cepat ia berdiri dan dengan tanpa sadar didepannya ada meja ia tabrak aja dan jatuh terjungkal bareng dengan Sasuke yang ada didepannya.

"Sialan kau dobe… sakit tau," ujar Sasuke sambil mengerang kesakitan, sedangkan Naruto yang diatas meminta maaf akan perbuatannya.

"Gomen teme… bisa berdiri?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berpindah dan mengulurkan tangan sebagai bantuan buat Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto, "aku bisa sendiri" ujarnya ketus.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya arti bahwa dia kesal, "kan aku uda minta maaf" ujarnya. Seketika wajah manis Naruto menghujam jantung Sasuke dan membuat mukanya memerah bagai kepiting rebus saus tiram (aih jadi lapar) campur saus tomat yang kebanyakkan.

'Gile emang anak ini semanis itu?' batin Sasuke seraya menutupi wajah stoicnya yang berwarna merah. 'Sabar Sas… ga mungkin lo jadi orang sinting yang berpenyakit gara-gara ngelihat tampang bodoh si dobe ini… tapi emang manis sih' batin Sasuke yang mengkhianati otaknya.

"Sasuke ~~" panggil seseorang yang rasa-rasanya Sasuke kenal dengan suara baritone yang dibuat-buat, ya tentu aja kalo bukan si Bakinya alias baka anikinya, dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke keluar dari kelas menuju sang kakak yang menunggu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"Begi… ni…" Itachi menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat sesosok manusia yang sedari tadi mengalihkan dunianya. Sasuke heran melihat kakaknya yang tiba-tiba terdiam."Kawai Kitsune!" teriaknya setelah berselang beberapa detik.

Itachi berlari mendekati orang yang dipanggilnya kawaii kitsune, semoga semua memperhatikan siapa sang kawaii kitsune yang dipanggil Itachi, yap. Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto yang kaget diteriakin oleh seorang pemuda tampan, tinggi, berambut hitam panjang diikat ekor kuda dan sedikit ada keriput di dekat matanya. Dengan sekejap Itachi yang tinggi dapat menjangkau Naruto yang lumayan jauh dari pintu kelasnya.

"Kita ketemu lagi my kawaii kitsune…" ujar Itachi tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto, Sasuke yang ngelihat pemandangan yang bikin dia gerah berjalan menuju Baki dan dobenya untuk melepas pelukan erat baki pada dobenya.

"Heh… Baki! Enak sekali kau meluk-meluk punya orang…" ujar Sasuke mencap Naruto sebagai miliknya. Naruto sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke, "apa-apaan kau Teme! Sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu!" geram Naruto tak terima.

"Tentu saja sejak sekarang ini," ujar Sasuke menyeringai melihat ke Itachi yang sekarang menjadi saingan cintanya.

Itachi melihat seringaian milik Sasuke, dan malah menyeringai juga. Para Uchiha brother's ini sama sekali nggak suka kekalahan makanya dari sini adalah aksi melancarkan serangan gaya Uchiha's yang terkenal ampuh dalam memikat. Ok round one candle light dinner begin….

After school…

"Teme… ngapain kita kesini?" ujar Naruto yang tak percaya dengan tempat yang sedang ia kunjungi dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "emang ga bisa liat ya, huh?" ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Bukannya ga percaya tapi… ini… terlalu…" ujar Naruto ragu-ragu.

Lama kelamaan Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Naruto, "makanya dari pada disini malu-maluin lebih baik cepet-cepet masuk aja," ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Nah tempat apa yang mereka tuju? Baik akan saia jelaskan mumpung saia lagi baek… *dihajared* ukhh… na sekarang SasuNaru pair sedang ada di sebuah restoran megah langganan Uchiha's clan. Namanya juga restoran langganan pasti banyak para waiter and waitress yang mengenal tampang para Uchiha hingga hal-hal yang mereka tak sukai.

"Nah… pesanlah sepuasmu" ujar Sasuke meminum anggurnya yang dihidangkan para waiter yang hapal betul dengan kebiasaan Uchiha muda ini. (masih kecil kok minum anggur…) halah lu sendiri yang nulis.

Naruto sedikit ragu karena tak terlalu suka dengan makanan formal seperti ini, "ngg… boleh ya? Umm baiklah aku pesan yang ini aja," ujar Naruto menunjukkan nama apa yang diinginkannya.

Sebelum makanan benar-benar siap Naruto sedikit demi sedikit merasa ada hal yang janggal dengan 'temenya' satu ini, yaitu… ia benar-benar memuakkan sekarang? Bertingkah bak seorang gentleman padahal mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Apa Sasuke sama sekali ngga malu bermesraan dengan cowok? Naruto yang sedari tadi risi dengan sikap Sasuke terus menerus kabur kekamar kecil yang berada disana.

"Te… teme terlau menyeramkan lebih baik aku pulang aja," ujar Naruto memutuskan saat ia berada di kamar kecil.

Setelah keluar dari kamar kecil Naruto bisa merasakan Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya di meja, Naruto sedikit merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan meja yang ditempatinya. Ada sebuah keranjang mawar biru langka yang bermekaran di atas sebuah buket yang cantik dihiasi pita yang berwarna senada dengan bunga.

Tiga buah lilin yang bertengger dimasing-masing tempatnya, makanan hangat yang tersaji dan tak lupa di atas piring Naruto ada sebatang mawar merah semerah darah dengan rapih menghiasi piring Naruto. Dengan seketika nauto merinding merasakan sensasi yang tak biasa yang ia rasakan dari teme yang memang nggak terlalu akrab dengan dirinya.

"Oh… kamu udah selese dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang membuat pundak Naruto merinding. 'Kufufufu… aku pasti menang lihat aja Baki, si Dobe kayanya terlalu senang sampai-sampai bengong kaya gitu,' batin Sasuke yang merasa menang.

'Si teme ini uda gila ya? Aku jadi takut mending pulang aja ah…' batin Naruto yang masih merinding dengan kelakuan Sasuke. "Sa… sasuke… sepertinya uda waktunya aku harus pulang jadi… ja" ujar Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong di kursinya.

Naruto berlari tanpa melihat depan. "Catch ya, Naruto kun," ujar Itachi yang tertabrak Naruto dengan tanpa sengaja.

"I… Itachi san?" ujar Naruto tak percaya dengan orang yang ditabraknya ini. Itachi tersenyum pada Naruto dan menyeringai pada Sasuke, "oh… kebetulan… karena udah ketemu gini, gimana kalo kita makan ramen… aku tau tempat yang enak loo" ujar Itachi tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata ramen matanya langsung berbinar dan mukanya bersemu merah dalam hatinya, 'ternyata Itachi san baik sekali mau mentraktirku ramen.'

"Nah… ayo, Naruto kun," ujar Itachi tersenyum dan merangkul pundak naruto, Sasuke yang ada dibelakang geram dengan sikap kakaknya yang seenak perutnya mengambil calon kekasihnya itu.

"Cih… kenapa si dobe itu lebih suka dengan si aniki sih, sialll!" kesal Sasuke ia lampiaskan pada para waiter dan waitress di sana.

Round one… Itachi's WIN, Sasuke's LOSER

Besoknya di sekolah lebih tepat di kelas Sasuke dan Naruto…..

"Gomen, teme… kemarin aku ninggalin kamu," ujar Naruto yang merasa sedikit bersalah.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi bad mood hanya sekilas melirik kearah Naruto dan melanjutkan acara membacanya, "usuratonkachi…" bisik Sasuke sehingga sedikit dapat didengar orang lain. Tapi karena Naruto bertelinga tajam ia dapat mendengar bisikan Sasuke dan kesal, "apa kau bilang!" teriak Naruto sedikit agak keras sambil mengangkat ujung kerah Sasuke.

"Naruto kun~" panggil seseorang dari belakang Naruto.

"Aniki, Itachi san" ujar Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan setelah melihat sesosok pemuda dibelakang mereka (Naruto lebih tepatnya).

"Oh… mumpung ada Sasu chan… gimana kalo minggu kita kencan?" ujar Itachi dengan tersenyum, Naruto yang polos hanya mengangguk sedangkan Sasuke bisa merasakan aura tak mengenakkan dan menganggap senyuman Itachi sebagai tantangan.

'Oke… akan kulayani kau aniki,' batin Sasuke mantap.

Round two… Date… begin

"Eh… ano… Itachi san… aku seneng sih kita ke taman bermain… tapi, tapi, tapi… aku ga suka rumah hantuuu~~ huaaaaaa…" ujar naruto yang udah ngebut kabur.

"Tung… ahh… udah pergi deh, yah apa boleh buat mungkin kali ini keberuntungan Sasuke," ujar Itachi yang ditinggal sendirian di rumah hantu.

Baiklah sedang apa mereka dan dimana lebih spesifiknya? Mari saia jelaskan… sehari sebelumnya…

_FLASH BACK…. _

"Naruto kun… bagaimana kalo kencan kita ke taman bermain?" ujar Itachi di perjalanan pulang.

Sekarang Sasuke, Naruto, dan Itachi selalu pulang bertiga padahal rumah Sasuke dan Itachi berlawanan arah dengan rumah Naruto… tapi mereka bela-belain bohong, dengan mengatakan "rumah kami lebih dekat lewat sini" dengan berbarengan.

"Yatta… senangnyaa… makasih Itachi san… aku seumur-umur belum pernah ke taman bermain…" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

Itachi dan Sasuke kaget, "lho… emangnya orang tuamu ga pernah ngajak jalan-jalan?" tanya Sasuke dengan mengernyitkan alisnya tanda bahwa ia heran dengan ucapan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng, "ngga pernah… soalnya kaasan sibuk kerja sedangkan tousan… aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya sejak lahir, pernah sekali kutanya pada kaasan tapi setelah itu kaasan malah nangis makanya dari pada membuat kaasan menangis aku tak perlu tau siapa tousan," ujar Naruto dengan riangnya sambil berlari kecil.

Sasuke merasa bersalah sudah menanyakan hal yang tak sepantasnya ia katakan, "oh… maaf…" ujar Sasuke sedikit ada rasa penyesalan yang tersirat dari kata-katanya.

"Aiih… teme… kamu salah makan ya? Kok tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh," ujar Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan horror seperti habis ngeliat hantu disiang bolong.

"Ne… Naruto kun," Itachi berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya, orang yang dipeluk kaget dengan sikap Itachi. Sasuke hanya terdiam ditempat tak melakukan apa-apa ia tahu bahwa Itachi hanya bermaksud menghibur Naruto tapi rasanya ia merasa sudah kalah dari Itachi yang mengerti apa saja yang dibutuhkan Naruto.

"Itachi san? Ah… udah sampai dirumah…" ujar Naruto yang tak menduga bahwa ia sudah sampai di rumahnya. "Sampai besok minggu, Itachi san… Sasuke…" ujar Naruto bersemangat, ia berlari kecil menuju apartemennya.

Esoknya…

"Pertama-tama kemana dulu nih?" ujar Naruto bersemangat. Membuat Itachi dan Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat betapa semangatnya ia mirip seperti anak tk yang diajak jalan-jalan oleh orang tuanya.

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menunjuk ke sebuah wahana yang sepertinya sudah dari dulu ia rencanakan akan masuk kesana, ya… rumah hantu…

_END of FLASH BACK…._

"Huaaaaaaa~~~~!" teriak Naruto yang masih berlari tanpa melihat arah karena ketakutan.

Sasuke yang menunggu diluar (nggak ikut masuk) melihat Naruto yang berlari tanpa arah, "oii… dobee…" panggil Sasuke pada Naruto, tapi karena udah jauh Naruto sama sekali nggak mendengar panggilan Sasuke. Mau tak mau Sasuke mengejar Naruto, setelah sepertinya sudah dekat Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto agar ia berhenti dari acara berlari jarak jauh yang diikutinya sekarang ini.

"Oi! Dobe!" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi, ia melihat wajah menangis Naruto. "Oi… kamu ga apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Naruto masih sesenggukkan, "hiks… teme… huaaa… aku takuutt nggak mau masuk kerumah hantu lagiii…" ujar Naruto ketakutan pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu sedikit bergetar karena sangat tidak suka dengan hantu.

"Tenanglah, kan ada aku" ujar Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk karena sepertinya Sasuke dapat sedikit diandalkannya, "nah… mau main apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tanpa dibuat-buatnya juga jauh dari seringaiannya, Sasuke tersenyum bahagia karena bisa ngalahin anikinya.

"I… itu," tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah wahana yang sejak datang kesini selalu menjadi perhatiannya. Bianglala.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, "i… itu?" tanyanya tak percaya, Naruto hanya mengangguk. Mau tak mau Sasuke naik bianglala berdua dengan Naruto.

Round two… Sasuke's WIN Itachi's LOSER…

The last Round… Declaration of Love… esoknya…

_Naruto… _

_Pulang nanti temui kami di halaman belakang sekolah_

_Itachi and Sasuke_

Itulah kata-kata yang tertulis dalam secarik kertas yang berada di atas meja Naruto, Naruto sedikit terheran dengan apa yang tertulis disitu. "Sasuke… Itachi san…"

Pelajaran terakhir dimulai Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Naruto terus bertingkah seperti biasa, seperti nanti tak akan terjadi hal gawat.

Pulang sekolah…

"Jangan kabur Dobe…" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah serius dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto yang masih berada dibangkunya dibuat heran, 'mau apa lagi sih, si teme itu… bikin penasaran mulu…' batin Naruto yang lalu mengikuti jejak Sasuke menuju tempat yang dijanjikan.

"Gomen lama… Itachi san… Sasuke… soalnya tadi aku disuruh ojiichan ngebantu sedikit," ujar Naruto yang terengah-engah karena habis lari dari ruang kepala sekolah sampai kehalaman sekolah yang jaraknya bisa sampai 1 km jauhnya.

Itachi tersenyum, "tak apa kok Naruto kun, yang penting kamu kesini" ujar Itachi yang berdiri dari duduknya. "Nah mari kita langsung to the point aja, Naruto… maksud kami memanggilmu kesini itu karena… kami menyukaimu," ujar Itachi melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sangat serius seperti mau melamar seseorang muka Naruto langsung berubah warna.

"Hei! Baki kenapa kita, napa ngga sendir-sendiri aja…" ujar Sasuke sensi melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah karena pernyataan cinta kakaknya.

"E… eh… itu," gagap Naruto karena malu harus ngomong apa. "Hei, Dobe aku suka kamu," ujar Sasuke tak kalah serius.

"Hei, Sasuke enak aja kamu. Padahal akukan belom dapat jawabannya," ujar Itachi kesal.

"Enak aja seharusnya aniki yang jangan seenaknya… blah blah blah" ujar Sasuke tak kalah kesal.

'Tadi… Itachi san dan Sasuke… ngga mungkin, Naruto mungkin telingamu harus diperiksain deh,' batin Naruto yang tak percaya.

"Nah sekarang jawab pernyataan kami!" ujar Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

"I… itu…" ujar Naruto malu-malu melebihi malu-malunya Hinata.

Sasuke dan Itachi yang sudah tak bisa menunggu memaksa Naruto untuk berbicara, "cepat ngomong, hoi Dobe!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Iya… Iya teme ga usah teriak dong!" teriak Naruto tak kalah. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya berusaha memutuskan yang mana yang akan dipilihnya "aku… sepertinya ngga bisa memilih diantara kalian," ujar Naruto dengan muka yang sepertinya tersiksa.

Itachi tersenyum, "bagaimana kalo kamu milih kami berdua aja," ujar Itachi menyarankan.

"Hah! Tunggu sebentar… emang aniki mau diduain?" ujar Sasuke kesal, "nggak sih… tapi kalo ama adikku tersayang sih nggak apa-apa," ujar Itachi tersenyum. "Nah… bagaimana Naruto kun?" tanya Itachi.

"Itu… nggak bisaaa!" teriak Naruto yang akhirnya naik pitam. Itachi dan Sasuke yang kaget mematung di tempat sambil mengerjap-erjapkan mata mereka, "aku ngga mau kalian yang nyatain perasaan, biar aku yang menyatakan perasaanku," ujar Naruto tersenyum dan mendekati kedua Uchiha's brother.

"Itachi san… Sasuke kun… aku menyukai kalian berdua…" ujar Naruto tersenyum, senyumannya sangat manis sampai-sampai Itachi dan Sasuke pun mimisan dibuatnya. "Ah! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya menyerahkan beberapa tisu kepada Uchiha's brother's didepannya.

"Nggak apa-apa… yah mungkin kami memang terlalu menyukaimu, tapi… apa nggak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "bukannya tadi Itachi san yang nyuruh?" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Eh… iya juga sih… ahhahaha…" ujar Itachi tertawa garing segaring kerupuk ikan tenggiri.

"Hei, dobe kau serius?" tanya Sasuke tak yakin dengan keputusan Naruto.

"Yah… mau gimana lagi soalnya aku suka double sih…." Ujar Naruto tersenyum.

TAMAT

Mina : kufu~ akhirnya sorry I like double seri 2 selese juga…. Waloo… terlalu banyak semoga kalian ngga eneg ngebaca nih fic ablay

Sasuke : ngomong2 kenapa aku bisa selebay itu sih? Pake acara bunga2 an

Mina : aiih… sasu… kan menarik

Sasuke : nggak tuh..

Mina : aiih… y udahlah oh REVIEW please… *tersenyum*


End file.
